Valentía
by Lenayuri
Summary: A John le inculcaron que debía ser valiente, y lo es. Todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida lo ha sabido sobrellevar con valentía, y el resultado lo lleva hasta el día de hoy, donde la última prueba tendrá lugar. Johnlock.


-**Título**: Valentía

-**Autora**: Lenayuri

-**Rating**: T

-**Advertencia**: Romance/Fluff

-**Disclaimer**: Nada de este fanfic me pertenece, sólo la idea de shippearlos hasta el cansancio. Todos los créditos para sus respectivos dueños y autores.

**-Palabras**: 941 –sin contar notas, título, etc.

-**Notas**: ¡Soy un elfo libre! xD

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

**Valentía**

_El valor es lo que forja hombres, hijo. Debes ser valiente si quieres sobrevivir en el futuro, pero no olvides, que no solo se es valiente a base de fuerza, existen otras clases de valentía_. Esa había sido una de las enseñanzas de tu padre cuando eras niño. Recuerdas con anhelo que en aquel entonces, cuando apenas tenías seis años de edad, habías escuchado atentamente a tu padre, al hombre que admirabas. Era almirante del ejército de su real majestad.

Era tu héroe.

Tu pequeña cabecita no comprendía exactamente qué quiso decir con aquello, pero sabías que tu padre era valiente.

Luego, se tuvo que ir al frente de su batallón. Murió en combate.

Con dolor y pena, dejaste atrás tu infancia y pre-adolescencia para hacerte cargo de tu casa, de tu madre y hermana mayor. Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, pero sabías que eso era algo que tu padre hubiese querido; al menos eso usabas de soporte.

Al pasar los años, incursionaste en la carrera de médico militar. Querías ser igual de valiente que tu padre y seguir sus pasos; y lo lograste.

Pero nadie te había preparado para lo que viste en la guerra. El dolor, sufrimiento… la muerte.

Enfrentarte día a día con el mismo escenario. La desolación, la tristeza. Y fue la primera vez que recordaste lo que te mencionó tu padre aquella vez. ¿Era eso a lo que se refería? ¿La fuerza no significa valentía?

Pero antes de que pudieras dar o buscar una respuesta, tu batallón había sido atacado. Usaste tus conocimientos médicos y el material necesario para salvarlos, debías ayudarlos; pero era tarde. Sus heridas eran graves, producto de una granada expansiva.

Lo peor, era que morirían dolorosamente.

Y fue ahí, cuando supiste que valentía era mucho más que una palabra.

Ellos comprendieron y te agradecieron con la mirada. Terminaste con sus vidas de la manera más apacible y menos dolorosa que pudiste. Tu corazón estaba deshecho.

Ver morir a tus amigos, ese grupo de idiotas que bromeaba contigo en el entrenamiento, esos que presumían a sus novias, mientras tú pensabas en el bienestar de tu madre y que tal vez Harry pudo haber caído nuevamente en el alcohol, ese grupo de personas a las que no pudiste salvar, simplemente fue un duro golpe para ti.

Y el regreso no fue mejor.

Triste, solo, deshecho.

Harry, como supusiste, había caído en su alcoholismo nuevamente; su esposa la había dejado.

Tu madre, ella te abrazó como si no hubiese un mañana y se alegró mucho de verte; de que regresaras a salvo –a menos que una bala en el hombro contara.

Y la vida… esa ya no era igual.

Tenías pesadillas, dolores _imaginarios_ productos de la culpa. Eso ya no era vivir.

Y cuando pensaste que nada podía mejorar, apareció Mike. El hombre habló contigo sobre algo que no logras recordar bien, pero te llevó a St. Barts. El lugar había cambiado mucho desde que habías estado ahí. ¿Qué quería mostrarte Mike tan insistentemente?

Y fue el momento en el que conociste a Sherlock Holmes.

Vivir con él es… bueno, es toda una _aventura_. Cada día hay algo nuevo e interesante que hacer, cada día debes encontrar la manera de que el detective –tu amigo– no se aburra y termine por destruir el departamento; cada día es inimaginable.

Pero con cada _fantástica_ aventura, también hay peligro. Y debías ser valiente para ayudarlo.

Valiente para evitar que muriera.

Valiente para evitar que se pusiera en peligro.

Valiente para sacrificarte por él.

Valiente… simplemente por estar con él.

Con el paso del tiempo comprendiste que todo significado de la palabra valentía se resumía en una cosa: _salvaguardar a tus seres queridos_.

Por eso no dudas de arriesgarte si a cambio Sherlock está a salvo.

No hay duda en tu mirada cuando Sherlock te dice que lo acompañes.

No hay duda de que… tarde o temprano, en algún punto de convivencia, te enamoraste de él.

¿Cómo pasó? Esa es la pregunta por la que pagarías miles de euros sólo por conocer la respuesta que ni tú conoces.

Era difícil, sí.

Cada día en que anhelaste besarlo, despertar a su lado, mimarlo, sentarte con él en sofá y demás actividades, fue difícil.

Y es en este momento en el que ruegas a quien sea que no deje que te doblegues. _Debes ser valiente, John_- te dices a ti mismo. Debes ser valiente y seguir adelante. Suspirando, abres la gran puerta de roble del despacho de Mycroft Holmes. Caminas con paso seguro, pero mueres de nervios por dentro. Sonríes a las personas que están ahí reunidas: Molly, la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Harry, tu madre, Mycroft por supuesto y la señora Holmes.

Pero al único al que tus ojos siguen desde que cruzaste la puerta es a Sherlock.

Sherlock, que viste un elegante esmoquin color negro, una camisa pulcramente blanca –hubieses querido la camisa púrpura pero…- y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Te acercaste hasta quedar a su altura y sonreíste. Sherlock entrelazó su mano con la tuya.

_-Buenas tardes a todos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes…_-

A partir de ese momento, te volverías el pilar de Sherlock, así como él sería el tuyo. En las buenas, en las malas y sobretodo, con amor.

Que bueno que fuiste valiente al pedirle que se casara contigo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas  
**

ewe Lamento mi ausencia. Pero ya puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme ¡ya soy Ingeniera! *hace fiesta*

Ok, entonces..._ ¿qué fue esto?_ No sé, sinceramente, pero ya lo tenía comenzado desde la semana pasada y hasta hoy lo pude terminar.

_-Pero entonces ¡por qué es tan corto!-_ No sé, mi cerebro no está dando mucho últimamente, ¿será la edad? Mmm...

Oh, ¿y ya vieron las fotografías de la preparación del set para la Tercera Temporada? Claro, no es mucho ¡pero al menos ya se ve movimiento! *se emociona*

**¿Un review?**


End file.
